starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigin-Taue Soear
Gigin-Taue Soear was a human male born on a medical vessel during the Clone Wars, who became a Jedi Master and Lord of the fourth Planet in the Proloxis System. Biography Early life In the aftermath of the Bassadro massacre, several thousand natives in the Bassadro System fled to the fringes of Galactic space. one such vessel was carrying the Soear Royal Family of the Lorrbeqi system, whose land holdings at that time where in serious question. During the voyage the heir to the throne Yap-En Soear was forced to sit idly by while his wife Gilga died giving birth to their only son Gigin-Taue. upon their arrival on Lorrbeqi Prime, Yap-en entrusted the care of his son to the royal court and enlisted in the Grand Army of the Republic. The ensuing power vacuum in the Lorrbeqi Royal court left a baby figure-head on the throne and a distant cousin to squander the Systems Ore on petty Disputes. Gigin-Taue's childhood was one of extreme isolation and detachment from his living family members who with the passage of time and his Cousin's Vendettas where dwindling. Imperial Entanglements Almost as soon as Gigin-Taue was old enough to rule, it became apparent his Cousin Meleg had practically left the system in shambles due to his continuing struggles with neighboring systems and revolutions on the mining planets. During his seventeenth year, the Galactic Empire overtook the Lorrbeqi System and imprisoned Meleg for his crimes against the Republic during the Clone Wars, which included giving away the location of the Star Destroyer under the control of his Uncle Yap-En to the Confederacy. which led to Yap-En's imprisonment during the war. Assisting the Rebellion Gigin-Taue's adult life started with his father returning from Neimodian prison camps and quickly becoming annoyed by the strict sanctions upon Lorrbeqi by the Empire, which lead to Yap-En Soear joining the Rebel Alliance and pledging the remainder of his systems Ore to the Alliance in return for a new Kingdom upon completion of the Rebellion's task: Returning Freedom to the Galaxy. unlike his Father Gigin-Taue had zero flying ability and landed himself behind the task desk of a rebel battle cruiser. also unlike his father Gigin-Taue managed to miss every single major Conflict in the Galactic Civil War. During Soears time with the Rebel Alliance, the vessel he served upon had been summoned to the abandoned imperial enclave of Gall where dozens of refugees had been found living in the bombed Imperial Command Center. While on the surface Gigin-Taue went exploring in the canyons and found a young man living in the caves as a hermit. Soear attempted to rescue the young man by himself but later found it to be a hard task, with the help of six rebel troops. Soear was able to rescue the young Cas-Lo Vont from the wilderness of Gall and the hatred of its people whom had turned down the assistance of the Rebellion. .]] Gigin-Taue and Cas-Lo became fast friends after the young man had gone through a long period of re-education about the current state of the Galaxy and the role the Empire his father served had to do with it. Force-sensitivity In the late days of the Struggle to regain the Galaxy from the Empire, Yap-En Soear claimed the Fourth world in the Proloxian System as his royal kingdom for years of loyal service to the Rebel Alliance. as time went, the world began to play host to several hundred families of scattered Rebel Forces hoping to find peace on the planet. as the lord of the planet came to the task of stepping down and passing the throne to his son Gigin-Taue, he came to the understanding of his families Force-Sensitivity. it was during this time that he and his Son departed for Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum during the time of the New Republic, on Yavin 4. Whilst on Yavin 4, Yap-En & Gigin-Taue began to drift apart. do to his son's obsession over a young woman named Umble Zarr. it is during this time that Gigin-Taue Soear left the Praxeum with Umble Zarr and went off into the Deep Frontier of Proloxis Four's extremely untamed jungles in hopes of establishing a Jedi Temple of his own. solely devoted to research into the Force itself.Upon making the rank of Jedi Master Yap-En Soear returned to his Kingdom to find that his son had practically turned the once-outback jungle world into a thriving Jedi-mecca amidst the rain forests. Lightsabers As a Jedi Initiate Gigin-Taue Soear wielded common training lightsabers,but when he left the Jedi Praxeum at the whims of Umble Zarr in hopes of prosueing a more personal connection to the Force. He was suddenly forced into constructing a weapon while he and his wife to be journeyed through the dense jungles of the Deep Frontier on Proloxis IV,only equipped with a simple Yellow crystal and the hilt of his forefather's Long Sword he emerged with an uncommon Light-LongSword. the weapon would go on to mark him as the Jedi King amongst his subjects. Master of the High Council of Lex'rer Promptly following the Invasion of the galaxy by the Yuuzhan Vong; Lex'rer became a hiding place for most Jedi during the war. it was during this time the Temple began to draw attention within the Order has a forward thinking safe haven from the dangers of the galaxy.Hoping to cement his place as master of Lex'rer Gigin-Taue convened a High Jedi Council consisting of twelve members. from this council came the ruling document that decreed Yap-En Soear the grand Master of the Jedi Order and placed him in direct control of the planet.This was the first of many actions that clashed with Luke Skywalkers Edicts regarding Jedi ruling over People rather than serving them. the role of Grand Master was one that Yap-En himself detested and attempted to avoid at almost every turn of the way, having trained under Master Skywalker. Whom was currently defending the Galaxy from invaders and not basking in what limited limelight emitted from being a Jedi in this dark time was something Yap-En did not happily accept from his son. During one public event Father & Son openly argued over their elevated status, Yap-en maintained that he nor his son where fit to hold such a title in Master Skywalkers shadow as he put it. Gigin-Taue boasted the advancements towards total control of the Force he had made as more than enough room for their titles. The Murder Of Yap-En Soear Two Weeks before the Invasion of Proloxis IV: at the height of the Very Public vocal struggle between Father and Son, Yap-En was murdered by Gigin-Taue's wife: Umble Zarr whom not acting as a overprotective wife let loose her hidden powers as a Teras Kasi Warrior and ultimately burnt the old man to a cinder. the gruesome scene would be happened upon by Yap-En's apprentice whom reported the crime to the Jedi Council of Lex'rer. the crime would be investigated by none other than Cas-Lo Vont. Under the documents forged by the first council gathering Gigin-Taue was forced to ascend to the role of planetary King of Proloxis IV and abandon his duties as master of Lex'rer, a duty he had never counted on having to accept on any circumstances. Attack on the Royal Procession at Orran It is Proloxian Tradition that the new Lord of the Planet must take his last walk as citizen through the capitol city of Orran, Gigin-Taue's Royal Procession was no different from his fathers. except in the fact that he was accompanied by two Jedi Knights:Jacen Solo,Chi-Ro Rahem both training for their master hood beneath him as well as safe guarding his wife Umble Zarr and son Zeb-Ska Soear from whatever peril might attempt to thwart Master Soear's ascension to the Throne. Another Proloxian Tradition is the lighting of the Planetary Beacon, which has only two uses one being the welcoming in of the new king and the other being the call signal for help which in both cases would illuminate the entire planet for just that instant. Yet again in Gigin-Taue's case the situation would be much different, as Master Soear went to fire the beacon; the Space Raider Armada blasted out of Lightspeed above the city of Orran and began their invasion as Gigin-Taue let off the beacon. blinding the entire planet long enough for Han Solo's Relief Effort to meet the Armada as the beacon discontinued it's Radiance. the ensuing losing battle led to the Royal Processions escape aboard the Millennium Falcon. Over the next seventy-two hours much of Proloxis IV's jungles would be burnt and most if not all of its settlements where to become battlegrounds. it was during this time that Gigin-Taue called a meeting of the High Council, the result of this meeting was the capture of Montagra by Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem. during the capture master skywalker had used forbidden practices on the beast as well as questioned the reasoning behind disobeying his own edicts. seizing the chance to continue belittling the image of master skywalker, Cas-Lo Vont continued his harassment of the master which had been started shortly before soear returned from the attack on Orran. much to the shock of everyone present, Master Skywalker began shouting at everyone in attendance before force-pushing Master Vont across the hall after he'd accused him of being in league with Montagra and the Space Raiders. before the collective audience could gather their wits to challenge Skywalker, Masters Putag and Tenel Ka approached the throne with distressing news concerning the fallout of the Force Storm which was summoned to drive the Junk Barges from the planet. the resulting global flood led to the complete and total evacuation of Proloxis IV. Stranded on Korriban While traveling aboard the Jade Shadow Masters Soear,Cilghal,Solusar approached Luke Skywalker about delving into the mind of Montagra to extract the identity its mysterious master whom was behind the events of late.After a limited show of care for the beast's well-being the Masters Skywalker agreed to this and led the way to the cargo hold where the beast was being Guarded by Acheff-9. As the masters made their first mental connections they where unexpectedly swatted away by the beasts Master with a burst of Force Energy which struck the vessels Hyperdrive motivator and knocked them out of hyperspace above the Graveyard of the Sith: Korriban. After crash-landing on the planets surface in the Valley of the Dark Lords to be precise, the assembled group learns from the beast Montagra that its master has purposely brought them to Korriban in search of a ancient Sith Prophecy capable of destroying both the galaxy and the Force in the pursuit of bestowing upon its practitioner Ultimate Power. While journeying through the caves of Korriban: Montagra continues to drive Master Skywalker closer to insanity by finally stating Mara would die on the planets surface, thus causing Skywalker to assault the beast. in the melee Montagra manages to regain his saber hilt from Chi-Ro and escape down the hallways resisting a Sith montra while stabbing the pilot through the head; in the process marshaling fourth an army of Sith Mummies. whilst struggling to survive the sudden onslaught the group continues their journey with an undead army in constant pursuit, the only freedom from the Sith Mummies on Korriban turned out to be a far greater threat the SithSpawn guard of the temple in which housed the Prophecy: Ler'Banka a mighty five hundred year old Gorax taken from Endor and trained in the ways of the Dark Side by an unknown Dark Lord to guard the ultimate last ditch Sith effort.Having already lost Master Cilghal to the Sith mummies, the battle with Ler'banka was one that would deprive the Jedi Order of Kam Solusar before its ultimate end by the hand of Umble Zarr whom let fourth her hidden Teras Kasi energies upon the mighty Gorax whom was seconds from crushing both Soear and Skywalker. Once the two where back upon the ground, Soear continued to undermine Zarr's abilities and only regard her as the mother of his child this of course would finally be remedied with Umble lashing out upon her spouse by shattering his spine and piercing his lungs with the shards before levitating to the ceiling after proclaiming her love for Skywalker whilst bringing down the temple over their heads. A Jedi funeral pyre in the Valley of the Dark Lords Having been rescued by Cas-Lo Vont and Master Putag along with his infant son Zeb-Ska, Gigin-Taue gave into his injuries while at the Temple of Marka Ragnos. his dying wishes where to bestow his the raising of his son upon Luke Skywalker, whom quickly out of guilt professed the nature of his past involvement with Umble and claimed he was not fit to raise his son. nevertheless Soear would be granted his wish, but before passing away master Vont would continue to plead with soear to become one with the Force so he could impart his knowledge upon the future generations as well as visit his son. Gigin-Taue argued to the end and denied himself the right of immortality out of pure guilt for what he had let upon the galaxy in the form of murderous wife: Umble Zarr. Soear died suddenly mid sentence leaving the gathered Jedi to set fire to his corpse as well look upon the first and only Jedi funeral pyre on the Surface of Korriban. Behind the scenes Name The name Gigin-Taue was derived from a 3rd Grade Misspelling of Gigantor. and the last name of Soear is derived from the authors Name, city of birth, and mother's maiden Name. Portrayal The custom action figure portraying Gigin-Taue is an spitting image of his original concept art design made in October 2002. Minor changes where made to his armor such as they where originally intended to be Gold and it was practically a suit of armor rather than a single Arm Piece. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Planetary leaders Category:Grand Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Jedi individuals Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Planetary leaders Category:Males